


青峰的移动城堡

by Tearing_Ryota



Series: 【青黄】动画电影改编系列 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, R18有, 由《哈尔的移动城堡》改编
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

本来想用这篇做年龄差的那个五百粉点梗，结果还是觉得未免有点滥竽充数，所以就不算点梗里面的了。

魔法师峰（150岁）×平民服装店老板濑（23岁）

名字很眼熟，哈哈，是根据宫崎骏的《哈尔的移动城堡》改编的。最近重温了宫崎骏的动画电影，超级喜欢宫爷爷的动画。不过原著里哈尔胆子有点小和青峰不太符合所以会改变一些情节，我们的小青峰永远都是酷酷的帅帅的～

之后如果有可能的话也想把《千与千寻》的故事改编成《凉与凉太》，虽然名字不太好听_(:_」∠)_

这篇是中短篇，会在10章以内完结，PN和一触即发都不会坑～信我～只是要慢慢填。

先放一小段大家尝个鲜，主要是为了证明我有在码字_(:_」∠)_

正文

公元四零一五年，桐皇国国王胸怀野心对外发起了侵略战争，结果不料没打下敌国不说桐皇反被敌人攻击。所幸桐皇国士兵训练有素，加上在国内作战熟悉地形，这才勉强守住了桐皇国大门。可同时，这些所谓的保家卫国的将士们终于有借口大摇大摆地在桐皇任意一条的街道上乱晃，也可以在不见天日的小巷里调戏看上的漂亮女人或男人。桐皇是个思想开放的国度，男人被强奸在这里并不是什么稀罕的新闻，特殊时期法律更是无力又苍白的纸上谈兵。

“天气可真好。”黄濑开打了卧室里临近火车轨道的那扇窗，即便是在战火频发的桐皇也有难得的安宁时光。黄濑独自经营一家服装店，他从过世的父亲那里学来了缝制衣服的手艺。一开始父亲要他传承手艺时黄濑心里是一千个一万个不愿意，他作为男人的自尊心很强，根本无法容忍像个女人似的坐在缝纫机前娘了吧唧地做衣服。可自从五月说他父亲坐在缝纫机前缝制衣服的样子超帅后，黄濑像是突然转性了，他下定决心要做桐皇最优秀的裁缝。

桃井五月是桐皇国海常街道这一带有名的美女，出身贵族，是很多男人的梦中情人。黄濑也不例外，虽然他好看到女人都嫉妒的地步。黄濑发誓要亲自为五月缝制婚纱，结果她嫁给了别的男人，黄濑的发小——自带隐身技能的半个魔法师，黑子哲也。

“唔……唔……”远方传来了民用火车鸣笛的声音，黄濑赶紧关上了窗。以煤炭作为动力的民用火车被改造的面目全非，原本拉乘客的车厢被改装成货厢，在战争时期被理所当然地征用作为为前线供应资源的工具之一。

看着窗前漫天飞舞的黑烟黄濑叹了口气，安宁的生活被桐皇国自作聪明、野心勃勃的国王彻底破坏掉了。如今桐皇的街景虽然看上去同战前没什么区别，可藏在人民平静内心下的人心惶惶却是无法否认的。

太阳已经要落山了，店里也没有客人，黄濑早早就关了店门。毕竟身于水深火热的时期，太少人还会在意穿的怎么样了。不过战前黄濑店里到是很红火，毕竟帅哥效应的强大是了然于心的事。客人中也有几位女士十分幸运地成为了黄濑为数不多的女友，可她们当中最多的也就同黄濑交往了两个月，最好的也只到拉拉手的程度，说出去都叫人笑话。甚至逼的几个女孩都抛弃了身为淑女的所有矜持想强吻黄濑或是按时想上床，这些都被黄濑巧妙地躲避开了。黄濑曾开玩笑地同五月说，“你不嫁我我都无法爱上别的女孩了，看来我黄濑凉太势必要单身一辈子了。”

若是说实话，对五月的好感也只是年少轻狂的怦然心动而已，黄濑知道即使五月没嫁给黑子他也不会娶五月。黄濑凉太，一个二十三岁的成年男子，既然至今未爱上过任何人，未体验过爱的滋味。

去黑子那里看一看吧，听说他们夫妇俩新开了一个咖啡厅，果然五月是个浪漫的人。即使在随时有可能被落下的导弹炸成灰烬的时期也无法改变那种向往浪漫的性格，当然，就像战火也改变不了动摇不了黄濑乐观的心态一样。

黄濑放弃了绕远的街道选择走小路，他可不怕那些桐皇士兵。黄濑在十五岁时就拿过跆拳全国冠军，当年和他同台竞技的甚至有现役士兵。当然，魔法师除外，魔法师作为拥有强大力量的人群是不允许参与平民竞赛。黄濑有去申请过进入国立魔法师学院，可惜的是能够成为魔法师的人都有一种与生俱来的能力，然而这并不是所有人都具备的。

果不其然，在黄濑穿过繁华热闹的集市走到另一条僻静的巷间小路上后，两个穿着红黑色桐皇军装的男人出现在黄濑面前。他们手里夹着一看就是廉价的香烟，用一种极其露骨的色情眼神盯着黄濑看，喉结因为按捺不住的欲望不停地上下滚动。黄濑轻蔑地笑了一下，没有畏惧，更没有放慢或停下脚步。其实黄濑心里兴奋的不行，因为战争而压抑的心情丝毫无处抒发，正好可以把这两个找死的男人当成沙包发泄一下。

“你长得可真好看啊。”就当黄濑若无其事地从这两个士兵面前走过时，靠近黄濑的那个好死不死地拉住了黄濑的胳膊用十分色情的口吻道，“来让爷爽爽，爷还没上过这么好的货色。”

“别说你，就是国王依我看也没压过这样的尤物，哈哈哈。”另一个男人也不甘示弱，拉住黄濑的另一只胳膊防止黄濑逃跑。

黄濑大喜，他还担心这两个蠢货有贼心没贼胆不敢碰他。幸好他们下手碰他了，黄濑心想，否则他无故伤人把他们打残了在道义上站不住脚。

黄濑刚想松松筋骨照这两个人肋骨来上几拳就被一股莫名其妙的力量向后吸走了，黄濑还纳闷是哪个不长眼的坏了自己的好事身体就落入了一个微冷的怀抱里。来者比一米八九的黄濑还高上三厘米的样子，有着古铜色的皮肤和不亚于黄濑的英俊相貌。

“两位是准备骚扰我的人吗？”这人的声音同他冷漠且充满威严的脸一样极具威慑力，那两个士兵见来者不善恐怕是个厉害的魔法师便赶紧开脱。

“有男朋友跟我们说一声啊，我们又不是强人所难的坏人。你们聊你们聊，我们去巡逻保卫国家了。”说罢两人撒腿就跑，不出十秒就无影无踪了。

“你……”黄濑瞪着还搂着他不放的男人，想要脱口而出的脏话被这个黑皮活生生地打断了。黄濑没有骂人的习惯，突然想说脏话可能是因为战争的压抑和孤身一人寂寞累积的缘故。

青峰低头瞥了一眼怀里的金毛，刚刚看背影就觉得肯定是个美人，可他没想到这金毛竟然美到如此令人哑口无言的地步。不过青峰没有时间同这个漂亮的平民调情，荒野女巫那个死老太婆放出了一堆除不掉的烂泥来追杀他。青峰搂紧黄濑，“感谢的话一会儿再说，抱紧我。”

黄濑白了青峰一眼，黄濑敢拿他的外貌保证他脸上没有一处不是写满了怨恨和多管闲事，能从这张脸上看出感谢，面前这个人不是情商超低就是弱智。就当黄濑想挣脱开青峰的怀抱再赏黑皮两拳时，从高耸的墙缝之间突然冒出了两股恶心的湿漉漉的泥巴凑成的人形怪物，而他们的目标毫无疑问就是他们俩！作为一个平民黄濑虽然天不怕地不怕但是对于超人类世界还是充满了莫名的恐惧，或许这是源于当时参加魔法师入学测试时差点被魔性怪物分尸的心理阴影。黄濑吓得搂紧了青峰，就算对面前这人有千恨万恨黄濑也知道此时他只能把命全权交给这个人左右。

“投怀送抱吗？”就在腹背受敌泥巴怪物马上要抓住黄濑的喉咙时，伴随着青峰近乎冷嘲热讽的声音是突然迅速垂直上升，“做为美人还是矜持点更诱人。”

时机正好，就在青峰腾空的一刹那分别从青峰身前和背后攻击的怪物狠狠地撞在一起炸成了一滩烂泥。

“结束了？”青峰看着巷间的那滩粪黄色烂泥冷笑了几声，“还以为荒野女巫是个厉害角色，竟然不过如此。”

黄濑有恐高症，他完全没有理会青峰自己在那里自言自语些什么。本来黄濑就是面对面被青峰抱在怀里，腾空了以后黄濑吓得本能似的用双腿紧紧地缠住了青峰的腰，把头埋在青峰因为衣领微敞露出来的胸膛上。

“想被我抱吗？”青峰看着不雅地抱着自己的黄濑，黄毛这是明目张胆地勾引。“去哪，我送你。”

“黑桃咖啡屋。”黄濑紧闭着双眼，他的大脑因为恐惧已经完全分析不出青峰话里的深层含义了，否则他绝对会在落地之后照青峰命根子赏他几腿跆拳道里最狠毒的绝招。还思淫欲？直接让他变中性人。

青峰刻意放慢速度飞行，出于私心想多看看怀里这张过分好看的脸。若不是魔法师不能同平民有过多牵扯青峰到真有把此人撸回移动城堡里做压堡夫人。

降落在黑桃咖啡店二楼阳台上，青峰拍了拍黄濑的屁股示意他可以松腿了。黄濑像只怕事的鸵鸟似的先抬头确认真的落地了之后才发现自己用腿夹着青峰腰的动作像是欲求不满的受缠着他的小攻想索要更多似的。

黄濑吓得赶紧跳到地上头也不回想往店里走，可刚要进到二楼餐厅就被青峰拽回二楼阳台狠狠地按在红砖垒成的墙壁上。黄濑屏住了呼吸，面前这人是个魔法师无疑，虽然不像坏人可从面相看也难说是好人。黄濑是聪明人，虽然生活无聊透了可他也没活够，完全没有想英年早逝的念头。

青峰左手撑在黄濑右耳旁边的墙壁上，左手微微用力捏着黄濑的尖下巴，面前这个男人让他心动的同时也激怒了他。且不说青峰让他不费一点力气就来到了咖啡馆，就是在巷子里的英雄救美也足以让面前的人以身相许了吧？虽然青峰不会违背当初成为魔法师前签下的协议书——爱上平民者被发现双双绞刑，但这个平民未免有点狼心狗肺了。

“我救了你。”青峰用藏青色的眸子狠狠地盯着不到五厘米距离那双灵动的蜜色眸子，大概是紧张，黄濑一直在眨眼睛。细长浓密的眼睫毛一眨一眨的看着青峰心里痒痒，他闭上了眼睛无限凑近黄濑。

黄濑被青峰突然靠近的举动吓了一跳，直到那双冰凉的唇贴在自己双唇上时黄濑都还因为惊吓一直睁着眼睛。大脑呆滞了三十秒，等慢慢开始运转时青峰已经攻陷黄濑的口腔了。冰凉的舌头在黄濑嘴里横行霸道地索求，青峰的体温比起常人微凉，触摸起来很舒服。

在舌头被青峰的舌头碾压掠夺了十几次后毫无接吻经验的黄濑浑身发软，若不是青峰双手扶着黄濑的腰黄濑怕是会沿着墙壁滑倒在地上。相比黄濑经常流连花丛中的青峰经验十足，吻得黄濑既舒服又享受完全失去了反抗意识。从黄濑口中不舍地抽出舌头以后青峰留恋地舔了舔黄濑唇线，他用性感低沉又略微沙哑的声线贴着黄濑的右耳道，“别让我再碰到你，否则不会这么轻易放过你了。”

青峰转身离开后黄濑就因为失去了支持坐倒在地上，他不知道自己怎么了，心脏那里狂跳的厉害。

“小黄？”五月上二楼时恰好看见了阳台上的黄濑，来开门见真的是黄濑吓了一跳。

黑子听见五月的声音也上了楼，看见阳台上目光涣散的黄濑知道是青峰做的这一切。黑子让五月扶好黄濑，他用双手拂过黄濑呆滞的眸子嘴里似乎在念着奇怪的咒语，念完的一瞬间黄濑突然回过神了。

“小黄你吓死我了！”五月舒了一口气，黄濑刚刚的模样像是灵魂被吸走了一样。

“我刚刚是怎么了？”黄濑只知道自己刚才脑袋一阵空白却不清楚原因。

“黄濑君被夺心大盗青峰大辉迷惑了。”黑子平静道，“我有告诫过黄濑君要小心对你居心叵测的人。”

“小黑子，是你太敏感了，我现在不是好好的？”黄濑一想到刚刚那个臭黑皮把他的初吻夺走了气就不打一处来，以前那么多女孩他都没献出初吻，结果竟然被一个粗汉子夺走了！是魔法师又有什么了不起，再让我黄濑凉太看见他就当场给他来一个过肩摔。

在黑子和五月的咖啡店里吃了晚饭后黄濑回到了自己的服装店，刚要锁门时一个脸上肚子上堆满了赘肉身着黑色抹胸衣服化着俗气的浓妆的肥婆推门而入。

“没想到青峰大辉会看上你这种货色，”女人无视了黄濑一副送客的表情在服装店里打量了一圈后把目光落在黄濑身上，“明明只要大胸女人的，真看不出一个男人的飞机场是怎么勾引到青峰大辉的。”

黄濑尽量克制想动手打这胖女人的冲动，他走到门前拉开门做了送客的姿势，用并不和气的声音道，“本店已经打烊了，请你出去。”

女人似乎被激怒了，她用尖锐刺耳的声音道，“你知道我是谁吗，竟敢用这种语气同我讲话！我是荒野女巫。”

女人突然像一阵风般穿过了黄濑的身体，伴随着几声慎人的大笑声，她消失在了漆黑的大街上。

“替我把这个带给青峰大辉，哈哈哈。”

黄濑赶紧锁上门，今天发生的所有事情实在太匪夷所思了。黄濑觉得自己想要冷静一下，他缓慢地挪动着步伐走进卧室，身体不知道为什么变得异常沉重。回到卧室看到镜子里那张极度陌生苍老的像老爷爷一样的面孔黄濑竟然没有太过惊吓，他知道这是刚刚那个自称“荒野女巫”的人对他下的咒语。

要离开这里，这是黄濑唯一的念头，他不想以这幅模样吓坏街坊四邻，他们已经饱受战争的折磨了。黄濑赶紧收拾好一小包行李出了门，他不知道要去哪里，但所幸这老爷爷般的身子骨还算硬实。

走到哪算哪吧，他对现在的生活也没有什么留念的。

——————

PS：不会让黄濑一直是老爷爷模样的。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

黄濑一步一步地往门外挪动略微肥胖的身子，他看了眼怀表，下十阶台阶竟然用了三分钟。黄濑想起刚刚在卧室镜子里看见自己的模样，脸上的皮肤因为极度缺水变得松弛下垂，金黄色的头发全部变成了银色，肤色暗黄不说还布满了棕褐色的老年斑……这样想来，黄濑才意识到他现在这副摸样有多吓人。他当时看到镜子里那景象只是略微慌张，冥冥之中总觉得会变回以前的模样，他心里有一个很坚定的信念：变成这样只是荒野女巫对他施加了一个极具恶作剧性质的魔咒而已。

黄濑遇到了好心人，他们开着拖拉机载黄濑来到了靠近桐皇国未开发地带的小村落。好心人临走前不放心留这样一个老人家在荒郊野岭里，几番劝说过后黄濑还是坚持要留下，他们无奈拗不过面前这个看上去很固执的老爷爷，最后只好开着拖拉机离开了。

黄濑勉强能够弯腰把肥大的裤腿向上挽一截，就是这样简单的弯腰动作对于年迈的黄濑来说都很艰难。不知什么时候天空变得灰蒙蒙一片，不一会儿就下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。黄濑急忙在山丘周围的石缝间寻找一根结实点的木棍之类的东西做拐杖。下雨天路会变滑，这身老骨头要是摔上一跤恐怕十天半个月都好不了。

这片草原他小时候同父亲一起来过，那时他大概只有四五岁的样子。虽然当时还是乳臭未干的小孩，黄濑却同样被自然赋予他们的这片广袤无边的绿色海洋震撼到了。黄濑还记得往草原深处走就能看到一大片颜色各异的野花，一簇一簇漂亮的就像是童话世界。

“那是什么？”黄濑放下手里白布包裹的行李，歇过之后身体明显有劲多了，走起路来也比刚刚快上不少。黄濑爬到小山丘顶端，那里似乎有一根十分适合做拐杖的木棍卡在了石缝里。深吸一口气，黄濑扑过去抱住木棍露在石缝外面的部分用力往外拉。他试着用力往外拔了三四次都没有成功，结果累的气喘吁吁地坐在巨石上喘气，“呼呼……我先休息一会儿，一定会把你拔出来的。”

淅淅沥沥得小雨渐渐变大了，黄濑这下可心急了。一定要有一根拐杖才行，要不然一会儿下山丘时肯定会摔跤的。他慌忙地站起身子，因为起身的速度太快身体不稳差点一头栽倒在地上。黄濑俯下身崛起屁股把全身的力气都集中在胳膊上，你能行的黄濑凉太，黄濑用力一拉，终于把木棍从石缝里拽出来了。

“原来是个稻草人，怪不得会卡住。”黄濑把这稻草人垂直放在地上，他大概有一米九那么高，作为头发的装饰竟然是红色的稻草。黄濑长这么大还没见过红色的稻草呢，他仔细盯着那稻草人的头发，因为被咒语诅咒变成老爷爷背驼了，黄濑的身高从一米八九瞬间缩成了一米六五。

稻草人像是被黄濑盯得有点不自在，他跳出了黄濑视线。黄濑吓得赶紧抓住稻草人的身子慌张道，“喂，你不能跑，你是我的拐杖，没有你我会摔跤的。”

稻草人像是听懂了黄濑的话停在原地盯着黄濑看，它像是在做一项决定似的。

黄濑本来还被会自己跳的稻草人吓到了，可想到自己的境况也很具有戏剧性便淡定了很多。这个稻草人大概也被人下了什么咒语才会是这幅模样的吧……

“我救了你诶。”黄濑看着始终和他保持两米的距离不肯让他靠近的稻草人叹了口气，既然没法抓住它那还不如赶紧拿起行李去某个人家躲雨更有意义。黄濑缓慢地站起身捡起被他放在地上的包裹后也不回头看稻草人了继续登山，“别再卡进石缝里了。”

稻草人看见老爷爷走了赶紧追过去，毕竟是救命恩人，他是要帮一下的。稻草人赶紧蹦到黄濑面前在地上写了他的名字——火神大我。

“诶？你怎么又回来了？”黄濑被突然蹦到他面前的稻草人吓了一跳，往地上一看竟然是人名？！“你叫火神大我？”

稻草人围着黄濑周身转，似乎很开心黄濑知道了他的名字。

“那我以后叫你小火神好了。”黄濑伸手扶着火神，有一个支撑点走起路来也轻松了很多。“你知道哪里可以避雨过夜吗？”

黄濑跟着火神翻过了几个小山丘后在远处平坦的草坪上看见了十米多高的破铜烂铁堆砌成的类似房子一样的东西，他抬头看了眼火神问道，“是这里吗？”

火神原地蹦了蹦示意就是这里。黄濑明白了火神的意思后就跟着火神走到了门入口，用力一顶，门就打开了。

屋内的景象更是脏乱到吓人的地步了……破锅、木头堆得到处都是，地上灰沉沉的一片。

“真脏啊……”黄濑赶紧走到炉火边的椅子上坐下，外面因为下雨气温有点低，黄濑感觉身上发冷。火神不知道从哪里找来了干净的毛毯子披在了黄濑身上，黄濑笑着跟火神道了谢。

“喂，你是怎么进来的？”黄濑吓了一跳，这声音竟然是炉火里的火苗发出来的！“赶紧出去啊，不然青峰回来我又要受责备了。”

青峰？黄濑对这个名字是极其敏感的，若不是因为青峰吻了他估计荒野女巫不会把他变成现在这幅模样。

“是你在说话吗？”黄濑拿起炉火旁边的铁铲子铲了铲火苗问道，“你说这里是青峰的移动城堡？”

“喂，你既然敢对大恶魔灰崎大人不敬！”火焰突然变成了恶魔形状朝黄濑伸手，不过完全没有吓到黄濑。“喂，不许再捅我了！你快点给我拿根木头来，我快没得烧了。”

“你先回答我的问题。”黄濑用铁钳子夹起了一块木头，但就是不给灰崎加上。灰崎在一边用手用力够可就是够不到，黄濑把木头放在一个恰好看起来能碰到实际上碰不到的地方。

“你竟然敢威胁灰崎大人！等青峰回来我要告诉他！”灰崎恼羞成怒地趴在仅剩的一块小木头上，像个受委屈吵着要向家长告状的孩子。

“既然如此那我去睡觉好了。”黄濑故意起身要离开，灰崎吓得赶紧叫住黄濑道，“这里是青峰的移动城堡。赶紧说你还想知道什么？”

“那你是谁？”黄濑见灰崎服软了便坐下继续和小火苗聊天。

“我是大恶魔灰崎祥吾，我之所以是现在这幅模样是因为和青峰签订了契约。我的原身能帅哭你这个老头子！”灰崎一边小心翼翼地站在最后那一小块木头上一边耍酷似的变成各种各样他自认为能展现他作为一个恶魔吓人的模样。“你帮我解除这个契约吧？”

“嗯……”黄濑有点困了，眼睛昏昏沉沉地闭上了，回答灰崎的话也不走心。

“喂，你先给我加木头啊！”灰崎见黄濑睡过去了吓了一跳，大声喊道，“喂，死老头，你说话不算话！”

灰崎站在仅存的一下块木头上大喊着，可黄濑睡得太沉完全叫不醒。

“叮～”青峰回来了，他看起来似乎很疲惫，不过他还是看到了炉火旁椅子上的黄濑。他一眼就认出了黄濑，不知道是谁狠心给这样漂亮的一个男人吓了如此狠毒的咒语。

“明天再找你算账。”青峰往炉火里丢了两根木头后对灰崎道。说吧他抱起黄濑往二楼卧室走。

“是他自己闯进来的！”灰崎委屈地看着青峰的背影道，“你口味还真重，老头也喜欢？”

把黄濑放到床上后青峰脱掉了黄濑身上的衣服，只剩下四角内裤。青峰习惯裸睡，是裸的极为彻底的那种。青峰脱光了衣服以后也上了床，他拦腰讲黄濑拉进自己怀里，虽然抱着老爷爷模样的男人的确不太舒心，不过黄濑身上的味道真的很好闻。

这一觉青峰睡得极好，连生物钟都推迟了半个小时。

“青峰，再不起来就迟到了！”高尾推开青峰卧室房门道，可看到青峰裸着身上抱着一个同样裸体的老爷爷在怀里这样极具冲击力的面前吓得差点摔倒。

黄濑被高尾的喊叫声吵醒了，睁开眼睛后看到青峰的裸体也吓惨了。在发现自己也几乎是一丝不挂的状态黄濑赶紧把被裹在身上。结果青峰的身体完全暴露在外面了，漂亮的肌肉和即使没有勃起也十分可观的下体全部被黄濑看到了。不过青峰到是很坦然，在黄濑把被扯走的一刹那皱了一下眉头后就下床面对着黄濑穿上衣服了。

在帮黄濑捡衣服的时候发现了他衣兜里纸质的咒符，是荒野女巫的。原来黄濑是被荒野女巫利用了。

青峰盯着缩成一团怕自己非礼他的黄濑又是一皱眉，默默地施了个咒语，黄濑立刻变回了原来的模样。再看一次那张极度漂亮的脸还是忍不住想把他就地正法插个爽快。昨天回来以后青峰就对着黄濑那张脸手淫了很久，他第一次发现还有比大胸女人还要让他兴奋的人存在。

不过黄濑身上的咒语青峰只能解开一半，只有别人才看得到黄濑本来的样子，黄濑若是自己照镜子仍旧是老爷爷的模样。

黄濑穿好衣服下楼后青峰已经把早餐做好在吃了。青峰旁边坐着一个十岁左右的小男孩，黑色头发，模样到是挺可爱的。男孩看见黄濑先是一惊，然后和青峰窃窃私语起来。灰崎看到黄濑以后也吓了一跳，哪里来的这么好看的人，这完全是他喜欢的类型！

“你可以留下来。”青峰虽然是跟黄濑说话眼睛却没看向黄濑，像是主人和奴仆似的。“不过你若是对这个城堡形成了危害就不怪我手下不留情。”

黄濑在心里鄙视了青峰无数下，不过表面上却做出一副老好人的模样。毕竟寄人篱下，不在这里呆着他也没脸回小镇上去了。

“你好，我叫高尾。”高尾闻言开心地扑倒黄濑身上，青峰时常不在家，通常家里就只有他一个人，他简直要无聊死了。这下好了，不仅来了个人，还来了个这么漂亮的人，简直太美好了！

“我是黄濑凉太，你可以叫我黄濑爷爷。”黄濑笑道，“我以后叫你小高尾行吗？”

高尾还纳闷黄濑为什么自称爷爷，想起刚刚看到青峰怀里的黄濑的确是老爷爷模样就更加糊涂了，难道是青峰变的戏法？

“一会儿你要是想打扫就随便打扫一下，我的东西不许动。”青峰吃完早饭就起身出门了。

“小高尾，这早饭是那个大黑皮做的？”黄濑不敢置信地看着高尾问道，毕竟像青峰这样高冷的男人应该是什么家务都不会做的类型吧？

“是青峰做的。”高尾答道，“怎么样，味道还不错吧。”

黄濑尝了一口，比他做的好吃多了……

要不要留黄濑在城堡里青峰纠结了很久，不得不承认他对黄濑有想要侵犯的念头。让黄濑呆在身边总有一天他会跨过那条不能逾越的界限，魔法师不能和普通人恋爱这条规矩青峰怕是终归要破坏掉了。

私心不想放黄濑走，不过他会尽量克制自己不对他动手动脚。只是怕淫欲一时占了上风，收不住手。


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

黄濑坐在高尾对面吃着青峰做的早饭，他发现高尾时不时就会偷偷往自己这边看。这导致黄濑很纳闷，若是以前的相貌被这样盯着看是习以为常了，可如今他一脸老爷爷模样，偷偷摸摸地看着自己是这个名叫“高尾”的审美有问题还是他已经丑到让高尾不敢置信要多看几眼确认一下的地步了？

黄濑抬起琥珀色眸子寻着高尾的目光看过去，高尾因为偷看被抓到了慌张地赶紧低头吃饭。可令人尴尬的是高尾碗里的饭早就吃空了……

“咳咳，”为了掩饰尴尬高尾轻咳了几声，他放下手里的印花陶瓷碗一本正经地再次对上黄濑迷人的眸子道，“黄濑君要小心青峰，他最喜欢漂亮的东西了。黄濑君你这么好看，青峰一定是对你图谋不轨才把你留下的。”

“噗……”黄濑嘴里正嚼着饭，高尾突然来了这么几句莫名其妙的话。如果黄濑没变成老爷爷模样他真信青峰对他别有用心，毕竟青峰在胡同里“英雄救美”之后强迫黄濑以身相许还吻了黄濑。可如今的黄濑头发白了，脸上的皮松弛了，因为肚子上的游泳圈走起路来都不轻松……青峰没把他赶走黄濑都惊奇不已，毕竟又老又丑并且和青峰毫无关系的人青峰没有理由留着黄濑不赶他走。“小高尾真会开玩笑。我都变成这幅模样了青峰还有什么可图的？”

“诶？你明明很好看啊！”高尾不解黄濑为什么总是对他的相貌不自信，他已经好看到可以封为桐皇最美的程度了吧……

黄濑虽然吃惊但想到高尾不过是个未成年的小孩子，大概看自己是个慈眉善目的老爷爷猜测自己年轻的时候会很帅气吧。黄濑不想提相貌这件事了，毕竟他再怎么乐观还是会略微伤感容颜的逝去。他把碗筷收拾好放进水池里，撸起袖子开始刷盘子，“小高尾，我们一会儿一起打扫家吧。”

高尾闻言赶紧编了个借口道，“我很想帮助黄濑君，可是青峰今天给我安排了好多任务，我一会儿要出门。”

其实青峰并没有给高尾安排过什么任务，只不过高尾最讨厌的活动莫过于打扫。这移动城堡里为数不多的几次打扫都是青峰实在忍受不了肮脏的生活环境才做的，每次高尾都躲得远远的。

“真是可怜啊，小高尾，等青峰回来我帮你和他说说，怎么能这样折磨一个孩子呢。”黄濑信了高尾的话，其实他倒也不忍心让一个孩子做家务。“你快点去忙吧，我一个人也可以的。”

“那就麻烦黄濑君了。”高尾披上斗篷把门口墙上的空间切换转盘切换到了红色位置后就开门离开了。

洗完碗筷之后黄濑去卫生间打了桶水，他拿着拖布和水桶下了楼。一楼的地板看起来脏极了，拖布因为地步表面的那层浮灰没拖几米就脏的不行。黄濑干脆把整桶水全部泼到地上，然后用尽全力用拖布来回蹭地步。

灰崎在黄濑、高尾吃早饭的时候因为无聊睡了一会儿，可因为黄濑往地上泼水的声音吓醒了。要知道作为火焰他对水的敏感性就好比兔子对狼，何况黄濑还洒得这么狂野粗放，他要是一个不小心把自己浇灭了灰崎还不抵哭死。灰崎瞬间困意全无，他打起了十二般的精神头聚精会神地盯着黄濑手上水桶里的水的走势，准备时刻躲避危险。

“喂喂喂，哪有你这样打扫的啊！”灰崎见黄濑慢慢逼近自己的统辖区域赶紧大叫道，“轻点倒水啊，别溅起水花啊，笨蛋！”

黄濑瞥了灰崎一眼，见灰崎那副害怕的模样就觉得好笑。灰崎怕黄濑把水泼到他身上就赶紧把木材拉到了炉火台最靠里面的角落里胆战心惊地站在上面，像只受惊的小猫。黄濑好不容易忍住笑，擦完地后他想吓唬一下灰崎就提着水桶走到炉火前假装要清理炉火上的灰烬。

“喂，这里不用你打扫，你快走开！”灰崎吓得赶紧缩成一团看着黄濑，“青峰不是让你随便打扫一下就好吗！”

“哈哈～”戏弄灰崎的目的达到了，黄濑提着水桶去了二楼。

虽然昨晚是睡在青峰的房间里，可黄濑却没有机会仔细看看这房间。青峰的房间很单调，不过正对着床的书架吸引了黄濑的注意力。那上面整整齐齐地摆了二十多本目测类似杂志的东西。黄濑走过去拿下了一本，他被封面的那对巨乳吓到了。青峰竟然看这种黄色杂志？！作为一个单纯的男人，黄濑看到这书竟然不自觉地红了脸。这种书光是拿在手上已经觉得很羞耻了，青峰竟然还会翻开看！而且高尾都还在家里，这对于孩子完全是不良书籍啊！

黄濑想都没想抱着二十几本麻衣的杂志下了楼，灰崎刚感慨没有黄濑的清闲时光超级棒黄濑就直冲过来，最重要的是他手里抱着青峰最爱的写真集！

“你要做什么？”灰崎其实已经猜到了黄濑想利用他销毁青峰的命根子，灰崎可没有胆子烧这些写真，青峰要是知道了还不抵扒了他的皮？！

“你别躲啊。”黄濑把杂志推到灰崎旁边，灰崎非但一反常态没有立刻爬上去烧了他们反而一脸恐惧的避而远之。黄濑见灰崎不准备主动烧书便直接把这摞杂志压在灰崎身上，灰崎动弹不得只能投降。

“黄濑凉太你真是个狠毒的人！”灰崎一边痛骂黄濑一边缓慢地烧着压在他身上的杂志。要知道青峰可是爱极了大胸女，尤其是自己现在在烧的这位。何况现在正值战争时期，根本不会再有地方买这类写真集了。

“你慢慢烧着，我出去散散步。”黄濑冲灰崎甜甜一笑，灰崎愣了一下，他有那么一瞬间被黄濑迷住了，只想乖乖听黄濑的指示不想青峰会作何反应了。

黄濑把转换器转到了绿色处，外面是黄濑来时的那片森林草原。黄濑把手里备好的椅子放到小溪岸边，火神不知道从什么地方蹦了出来，“小火神，我还以为你走了呢。谢谢你哦，带我来这里。”

火神盯着黄濑看了很久，他不确定面前的黄濑是不是当时在石缝里救出自己的黄濑。明明是个老头子，可是坐在溪边的这个英俊男人知道自己的名字，而且也用“小火神”这样奇怪别扭的方式称呼自己。

“这里可真好啊，很宁静，在这里完全感觉不到桐皇境内的战争了。”黄濑笑着望了望远处的山峰，“在我很小的时候来过这里，那时候就很喜欢这里，可之后就再也没有机会来了。”

黄濑把鞋和袜子脱了放到椅子旁边，小心翼翼地光着脚走进小溪里。溪底的石子微微有些硌脚，不过黄濑很开心，好像是回到了童年。

火神像是怕黄濑摔倒似的一直在黄濑身边想让黄濑拿他当拐杖，黄濑见状心里很暖，“谢谢你，小火神。”

青峰从切换板黑色区域的那扇门里回来，灰崎看见了赶紧闭上眼睛装睡。青峰把湿漉漉的斗篷往餐桌旁边的椅子上一扔，他环顾了一圈没发现他想见到的人，“黄濑呢？”

灰崎准备把装睡进行到底，青峰问他话他也假装没听到，要是被青峰发现自己烧了他的杂志……灰崎哭丧着脸，那完全不是出自他自己的意愿，黄濑直接把杂志压在他身上他没法不烧啊。

决定装睡到底的灰崎早被青峰看穿了，青峰走到餐桌前拎起湿漉漉的斗篷往炉火旁走过去，“啧啧，今天战地下了大雨，斗篷都湿透了。”

“青峰！我错了……”灰崎竖起鼻子通过闻青峰斗篷上雨水的味道来判断青峰同他的距离，没过两秒青峰就走到了他面前，灰崎吓得赶紧认错。青峰早晚会发现杂志的事，还不如先招供将功赎罪，虽然说这是功劳实属瞎扯。“是黄濑把那些杂志拿来压在我身上的，我本来都躲得远远的完全没有想烧它们。”

“杂志？”青峰看着一脸惊恐的灰崎在头脑里思索，什么杂志？除了自己屋里的那些麻衣写真集难道高尾那里有什么杂志吗？

正好此时高尾推门进屋了，他看见被黄濑打扫的超级干净的屋子惊讶地感叹道，“黄濑好厉害，他打扫的比青峰你用魔法清理的还要干净！”

“高尾，你有什么杂志吗？”青峰很确信自己的写真集被灰崎烧了，他眉头紧皱，脸色比以往还要黑些。不过一旦高尾有什么杂志呢，青峰还是不想放弃这微乎及微的希望。

“除了青峰你屋子里那些有大胸妹的杂志咱们家里就没有其他的了，怎么，那些杂志不见了？”高尾坐到餐桌旁喝了口水，为了逃避打扫他在外面晃了一天，口干舌燥的。“谁敢动你的那些杂志啊？”

“青峰……我真的是被逼迫的！”灰崎见青峰微微眯起眼睛，看起来很危险的样子，他赶紧把责任推卸到黄濑身上。灰崎双手合十十分虔诚道，“他要烧之前我都警告过他了，可他根本不听劝，青峰你真该教训教训他。”

“他可舍得。”高尾闻言小声吐槽了一句，结果被青峰瞪了一下。

“是我屋里的杂志？”虽然不想面对这个惨痛的事实可青峰想要知道真相，他尽量压制从心底冒出的怒火问道。

“嗯。”灰崎偷偷把木材挪到离青峰最远的地方，然后小心翼翼地回答道。

“烧了几本？”青峰语气里已经有藏不住的火气了。

“额……全部。”灰崎之所以知道青峰到底有几本麻衣的写真是因为他也想看，所以每次青峰买杂志回来他都盯着。有时候青峰会在炉火旁边的椅子上一边烤火一边看，它就伸长脖子偷偷瞟上几眼，所以灰崎很清楚青峰到底有多少本写真集。“都是黄濑凉太的错！”

青峰现在有一种想要破灭灰崎的冲动，不过他知道灰崎没胆子烧他的东西。黄濑凉太还真是无所顾忌……“黄濑凉太去哪了？”

“他去森林草原了！”灰崎赶紧告诉青峰黄濑的去向，他知道青峰准备把怒火都撒在黄濑身上了。

青峰闻言手轻轻一抬，转换盘就从红色变成了绿色，青峰狠狠地甩上了门吓得灰崎和高尾一动不动地目送青峰离开了。

“小火神，你说男人都喜欢胸部大的人吗？”黄濑想起了青峰屋子里的那些杂志心情莫名地有点糟糕，他站在溪水里看鱼儿游来游去却觉得烦躁。

火神见黄濑怅然若失的模样像是有了喜欢的人，心头也微微难受，为了安慰黄濑他摇了摇身子。

“是吗？可是青峰看起来好像很喜欢那种类型。明明是喜欢女人的，那天来招惹我做什么？要不然我也不会被荒野女巫变成现在的模样！”黄濑撒气似的抬腿踢了一下溪面，谁知用力过大脚下一滑作势要摔倒了。“啊……诶？”

就在黄濑栽倒进小溪里时他被一个怀抱抱住了，还以为会很痛的黄濑都准备好抱怨一下石头上的青苔太滑了。

“小火神谢谢……”黄濑以为是火神突然幻化成人形救了他，可他一抬头便看见火神直直地立在他面前。好奇怪，明明这里只有他和火神吧……黄濑扭头一看，竟然是青峰？！

青峰黑着一张脸看着正正好好不偏不倚坐在自己小腹上的黄濑，本来因为麻衣被烧了青峰就怒火中烧了，结果救了黄濑还被误以为是别人……话说这个“小火神”是谁？而且为什么黄濑称呼所有人都用“小”，可唯独称呼他“青峰君”？青峰越想越来气，早就忘了刚回家时极度想见到黄濑的心情了。

“谢谢你，青峰君。”黄濑十分客气地向青峰道谢后想赶紧从青峰怀里起身，可因为太心急再加上刚刚把脚崴了导致黄濑稍稍抬起身就又栽进青峰怀里了。

“嘶……”小腹处的命根子被黄濑的屁股狠狠地压了一下疼的低吼出声来，青峰咬住黄濑的脖子当做报复。

“青峰君，好痛。”黄濑因为太疼了抓紧青峰的手，他脖子微微向后扬，正好把后颈送到了青峰嘴里。

“你把我屋里的杂志烧了。”青峰将咬黄濑脖子改成了吸吮，黄濑躲了躲青峰就立马发出不满的鼻音后又贴了上来。

“青峰君是觉得逗我好玩吗？明明喜欢女人，还是那种胸部很大的，为什么当时还要亲我？”被青峰双手圈在怀里完全禁锢住的黄濑心里窝火，青峰不提那些杂志还好，一提黄濑更是火冒三丈。青峰既然不喜欢男人为什么还要亲他？为什么他要因为青峰的一次恶作剧或是玩心大起而变成这副摸样？“哦，青峰君大概忘了黄濑凉太是谁。我就是那天青峰君自作主张在小巷里英雄救美的那个男人，后来还被青峰君夺走了初吻。”

“初吻？”青峰似乎从黄濑口中捕捉到了一个令他兴奋的词，黄濑在那之前没跟任何人接过吻？黄濑长的这么好不用想都知道会有很多男人女人源源不断地贴过去向黄濑求爱。“别骗我了，黄濑凉太。”

“你爱信不信！”黄濑又羞又气，自己现在这幅模样真像个吃写真集醋的少女。“奉劝青峰君以后千万要自重，不要再因为自己的一时兴起伤及无辜了。”

“为什么要烧那些杂志？”青峰紧贴着黄濑的身体，黄濑几番挣扎着要脱离他的怀抱都没成功。青峰心情也没好到哪去，他一眼就看出刚刚陪在黄濑身边的那根稻草人是被人下咒语了，但这掩盖不了那人对黄濑的爱慕之心。看见黄濑和那根稻草人又是交谈又是微笑的青峰心里不爽极了，大概是第一次见到黄濑时他就下定了决心如果再次相见就永远不放手了，黄濑凉太是他的所属。“因为吃醋吗，黄濑？”

“你胡说！”黄濑不由自主地提高了声音，他知道这样一来会使自己看起来像是被青峰说中了。脸色又红了一些，黄濑不自然地想要挣脱青峰的怀抱，和青峰现在的姿势实在太暧昧了，像是在小溪里做那种令人羞耻的事情。“我是因为那种东西被小高尾看到会让他形成一个畸形的价值观才会想要销毁它们的。”

“那你有没有想过我以后怎么自我发泄这个问题？”青峰用嘴唇紧紧地贴着黄濑泛着红润的耳垂用邪魅的声音在黄濑耳旁道，“为了一个孩子就让我禁欲，你不觉得这样很残忍吗？”

“你可以……”黄濑本来想说“去外面找女人”，可他突然发现自己根本说不出口。心口堵得慌，黄濑只觉得自己因为这样的男人被荒野女巫诅咒了真是不值得。

“我要你赔偿我。”青峰吸吮起黄濑的耳垂，之后又把亲吻转移到了黄濑的脸颊上。黄濑刚想扭头说些什么反抗青峰的性骚扰青峰就趁机用手扭过黄濑的头把舌头伸进了黄濑口中。黄濑的第二个吻也被青峰夺走了，不管他怎么反抗都推不开青峰。黄濑的力气不算小，在平常男人里面算是出类拔萃的，可青峰是魔法师，本身的身体条件就比黄濑好上太多。

黄濑尝试闭上嘴用舌尖把青峰的舌头顶回去，可青峰似乎是误会了。他突然把舌头从黄濑口中抽走，然后一脸邪笑地看着黄濑的侧颜道，“这么想要吗，黄濑凉太，迫不及待地迎合我。既然这样的话，我就满足你好了。”

说吧青峰突然抱着黄濑从小溪里飞起来，他把黄濑压倒在一片草地上就欺身上去又含住了黄濑的双唇。黄濑为了防止青峰再把舌头伸进来赶紧闭紧嘴巴，青峰在用舌头顶了好几次没得逞后用右手钳住黄濑的双颚强迫他张嘴。

黄濑刚想开口喊痛让青峰轻点青峰的舌头就钻了进来，比起刚刚在小溪里青峰的舌头更加疯狂地扫荡着黄濑的口腔。无处可藏的舌头被青峰毫不怜惜地纠缠着，津液因为嘴巴无法闭合顺着黄濑的嘴角流到了修长白皙的脖子上。

黄濑根本没有接吻经验，同青峰这样的接吻高手相比完全处于下风。黄濑不知道青峰是用了什么魔力，他全身发软完全提不起来气反抗了。不知道青峰什么时候送开了将黄濑的双手压在他头顶的左手，黄濑察觉到的时候那只手已经钻进黄濑的内裤里捏住了他的性器。

黄濑趁青峰不注意立刻把头偏到一边，因为太突然了青峰没有立刻再吻过去。黄濑冷下了脸，“戏弄人的把戏就到此为止吧，如果青峰君想用羞辱我的方式让我离开大可不必。”

“如果我说我喜欢上你了，你会怎样？”青峰没有停下按捏着黄濑性器的左手，黄濑赶紧用双手握住青峰左手手腕想把那只胡乱点火的手伸出来。可青峰力气太大了，而且按摩的特别舒服，黄濑的性器因为青峰的挑逗微微抬头了……

“青峰君不要开无聊的玩笑了，你怎么会看上一个这样丑陋的老人。”黄濑皱着眉头忍住想要呻吟的欲望，他一字一顿咬牙切齿道，“放开我。”

“我大概是忘了告诉你了，黄濑，”青峰左手按住了黄濑性器顶端，他知道黄濑已经到极限了。青峰邪笑着凑到黄濑耳边轻声道，“我爱你，黄濑凉太，我青峰大辉要定你了。”

青峰的话太蛊惑人心了。

黄濑感觉自己的心跳有那么一瞬间似乎已经停止跳动了，紧接着下面久积未发的欲望全部泄了出来。

青峰竟然用手在帮他擦洗下体，黄濑坐起身来握住青峰的手，他红着脸低着头羞愧道，“不要做容易让人误会的事情。”

“我爱你。”青峰挑起黄濑滚烫的脸颊再一次吻住了黄濑因为之前的接吻而湿润起来的双唇，黄濑的双臂都被青峰困在怀里。青峰吸住黄濑的双唇又松开，换个角度又重新吸住黄濑的双唇。

像是中了迷蛊似的，青峰扒开了黄濑身上的衣服黄濑却没有反抗。青峰在黄濑的锁骨上、双乳乳头上、小腹上和大腿内侧种满了红艳艳的吻痕。

“黄濑，我要你。”双腿被青峰大力的扯开，直到后穴被青峰的两根带着老茧的手指侵犯了黄濑才找回理智。

“你要是做了我不会原谅你的，青峰君。”黄濑控制不住，他眼角突然冒出了眼泪。黄濑再怎么不懂男女之事也能感觉到青峰接下来要做什么，“我会恨青峰君一辈子的。”

“答应我以后不让别人碰你。”青峰停下了手下的动作，黄濑的眸子里充满了绝望。那双灵动的仿佛闪烁着万里星空的琥珀色眸子失去了所有的光泽。“说你是我青峰大辉的。”

“你太自私了。”黄濑推开青峰捡起被青峰脱掉的衣服赶紧穿上，可惜上衣和内裤已经被青峰扯得面目全非了。“你只考虑自己的感受，完全不想别人愿不愿意。”

“不要特意跟我拉开距离。”青峰叹了口气，他脱下衬衫披在黄濑身上，裸着上身走在黄濑前面，“刚刚的事情，抱歉。”

黄濑吃惊地看着青峰的背影，他根本没想过能从青峰这样的人口中听到“对不起”这样的话。对于青峰，黄濑发自内心地无法厌恶或是讨厌他，这点黄濑自己很清楚。

青峰说什么不要特意同他拉开距离，他是察觉到了吧，自己刻意只称呼他一个人“青峰君”。那么，要叫他“小青峰”吗？

“青峰你回来……诶，你的衬衫呢？”高尾做好晚饭正在摆餐桌，看见青峰光着膀子走进来微微惊讶地问道。“不是被黄濑扒了吧？”

黄濑后脚跟上来也进了屋子，听到高尾的话黄濑想到刚刚发生的事情又红了脸。

“为什么青峰你的衣服在黄濑身上？”灰崎也来凑热闹，他做了一个大胆的猜测，“青峰你不会和黄濑在外头野战才弄得这么狼狈吧？”

青峰留意了一下黄濑的表情，黄濑只是微微皱眉后便恢复了原状。青峰松了口气，幸亏没把事情搞砸，看起来黄濑并没有讨厌他。

吃饭时饭桌上异常安静。

高尾为了打破尴尬问了句，“青峰你今天没受伤吧？”

青峰闻言微皱了一下眉头后说了假话，“没。”

吃完饭黄濑主动去刷碗，青峰自己一个人回了屋。

“青峰其实是个特别温柔的人。”高尾站在黄濑身边道，“不知道你和青峰之间发生了什么，但还是想告诉你这件事。”

“小高尾觉得青峰是好人吗？”黄濑将洗好的盘子放好后用毛巾擦了手，他看向高尾，刚刚在外面发生的事情让黄濑的心脏难以平静。

黄濑知道了一个讯息——青峰对他有想要做爱的欲望。

“我是个孤儿，青峰收留了我。”高尾真挚地看向黄濑，“没有青峰的话我大概会饿死在垃圾堆旁。我希望我的救命恩人幸福，在我看来，黄濑你是能让青峰幸福的人。”

“或许吧。”黄濑把高尾在集市上买回来的苹果洗了四个，递给高尾一个，丢给灰崎一个，然后拿着青峰的走到青峰的卧室门口。

灰崎一口就吞掉了整个大苹果，被高尾笑话是猪八戒吃人参果，根本不尝味道。

黄濑其实只是想找个理由来看看青峰罢了，他敲了敲门，里面没有回应。他推门进去后发现青峰不在卧室。就在黄濑以为青峰或许是去卫生间了准备离开时，书架后面突然传来了光亮。黄濑推开了书架，那后面像是个洞穴。黄濑慢慢地往里走，在尽头看见了靠在墙壁上皱着眉头的用右手捂着左边靠近心脏胸膛处的青峰。

光着身上的青峰右手指缝间渗出了血。

“小……小青峰，这是怎么回事？你不是说没有受伤吗？”黄濑赶紧跑过去跪在青峰面前担心道，“这里明明刚刚还没有受伤。”

“走开。”青峰的话里除了冷漠再没有参杂其他感情。

黄濑学过医术，他自作主张地忽略掉青峰的话凑到青峰左肩旁用嘴吸住了青峰的伤患处。青峰被黄濑压在墙上，他低头看着在自己胸膛为自己吸出淤血的黄濑心里百味交杂。

虽然青峰的法力很强，可每次战斗时都是单枪匹马，几乎没有一次不是弄得一身伤。有好几次吓得高尾以为自己要死了，灰崎也哭丧着说“青峰大辉你不能死啊，我们有契约的，你死了我也活不成！”

可他是国师赤司征十郎的直系弟子，也是国师之位最有利的继承人。虽然青峰对那样的位置完全无感，可青峰无法背叛曾经许下精忠报国的诺言，即使他认为这是一场毫无意义的战争。

如此一来，对于黄濑他不能动情，更不能让黄濑爱上自己。一旦哪天死在战场上了，他不想看见黄濑掉眼泪的模样。

黄濑吐出最后一口淤血后在青峰的药箱里翻出了消炎药咬碎了铺在青峰的伤口上，之后又用绷带帮青峰固定好药物。做完这一切黄濑像是松了口气般冲着青峰笑道，“好了，小青峰之后就要好好休息不许乱动。”

“多管闲事。”青峰推开压在自己身上的黄濑，“你立刻给我滚开。”

黄濑闻言心底泛起一阵失落，他这才发现自己竟然很在乎青峰。为了掩饰伤心黄濑尽量笑得很灿烂，他把手里的苹果递给青峰道，“高尾在集市上买的，很甜。小青峰快尝尝。”

“听不懂我说的……”青峰黑着脸凶狠道，话还未说完他就望见了黄濑眼里闪烁的泪光。

那张漂亮的脸越来越近，青峰的话被贴上来的嘴唇封住了。

黄濑主动吻了青峰……

黄濑不知道自己为什么会吻住青峰，可他怕青峰把那话说完整，他怕青峰说完之后他和青峰再也没有任何关系了。

听不懂我说的话吗，我让你滚，滚出我的城堡。

黄濑用双手揽住青峰的脖子，他有刻意躲避着不去碰青峰的伤口。黄濑模仿青峰的技巧，可相比青峰真的生涩很多。

青峰被黄濑的举动惊到了，天知道他是下了多大的决心才对黄濑说出那么狠毒的话，可青峰建立起的全部壁垒因为黄濑的吻瞬间轰塌了。

青峰抱紧黄濑，他忘情地回吻着黄濑。他把黄濑扑倒在地毯上，疯狂地撕开黄濑身上的衣服。青峰不停地在黄濑身上每个角落索吻，想要黄濑，想拥抱他，想感受他内里的热情……

“喂，小青峰。”黄濑晃了晃睡着在自己身上的青峰，无奈没法把他抱回卧室里的床上，只好找来棉被和青峰相拥着睡在这个洞穴里了。

如果青峰没有因为疲惫睡过去而是继续做的话黄濑觉得自己大概不会再反抗了，不管最处是出于什么原因对青峰有了好感，黄濑发现自己现在没法拒绝青峰。

他看见了青峰不一样的一面，青峰像一只受伤的小兽在自己四周都建造了围墙，他警惕着所有接近他的人，他把自己困在了自己建造的笼子里。

青峰收紧了环住黄濑腰的双手，那种充满安全感的味道很舒服。

如果可以这样搂一辈子，第二天醒来不是梦不会消失，那该多好。


	4. Chapter 4

「4」

黄濑醒来时发现自己睡在青峰的床上而青峰没了踪影，身上的衣服被换过，是青峰的，所以有点大很宽松。昨天发生的事完全出乎了黄濑的意料，青峰说喜欢他，黄濑不敢置信，毕竟他现在这幅样子有人会喜欢是件奇怪的事。

黄濑洗漱完下了楼，青峰和高尾坐在圆桌前吃早饭，黄濑的那份早餐不知道被谁摆在了青峰的盘子旁。灰崎眼馋地盯着盘子里的食物抱怨，青峰你怎么从来都没为我准备过早饭！高尾在一旁瞥了眼仍旧淡定吃饭的青峰后偷笑道，因为他喜欢黄濑。

黄濑闻言尴尬地走到青峰身边，青峰见黄濑来了便放下手里的刀叉拉开一旁的圆椅，他拍拍椅子道，“坐这。”

“诶，青峰你太偏心了。”灰崎在炉火里乱窜，青峰何时如此体贴过？这来了个漂亮男人青峰就被迷得晕头转向的，又是做早饭又是绅士般得帮忙拉椅子。话说黄濑身上的衣服是青峰的吧？！

黄濑坐到椅子上开始低头吃早饭，早饭青峰竟然做了牛排。虽然这和黄濑习惯吃的早饭相差甚远，不过这是青峰的一份心意，况且看上去真的很不错。

黄濑身上的衣服是青峰帮他换掉的，昨晚在洞穴里发生了什么青峰记得不是很清楚，头脑里只残留了一些自己撕坏黄濑衣服的记忆。今早起来时青峰被黄濑抱在怀里，怪不得这一夜都觉得身上挺暖和的，原来是黄濑的体温。青峰从十岁左右做了赤司的徒弟后随着法力的增加作为人类的体征就开始慢慢消退，体温不知从几岁时变得很低，只要一碰触皮肤便知道他不是普通的人类。

青峰见黄濑闷头吃饭也不说话自己这么殷勤显得有点单恋的意味，平时沉默寡言的青峰望向目不斜视认真吃饭的黄濑问道，“穿着还算合身？”

“噗……”高尾闻言差点把刚吃进去的牛排都吐出来，黄濑身上那衣服完全不合身，肥肥大大的本该很拖拉。大概是因为黄濑身条太好什么样式的衣服都能驾驭穿着他身上才显得没那么可笑，可是这也能看出完全不合身啊！青峰问这话一看就是没话找话的类型，想故意和黄濑搭话的意图太明显了。

“啧啧啧，青峰你可太怂了，看见美人就不要脸地往人家身上贴，也不看看人家想不想理你。”灰崎还嫉妒黄濑呢，他心里生青峰的气，他们俩认识多少年了，青峰和黄濑才认识几天？怎么待遇相差就那么大呢！

见青峰似乎有点生气的样子又开始皱眉头，黄濑赶紧放下刀叉看着青峰道，“我穿着挺好的。”

青峰一看就是那种自尊心特别强的，被高尾和灰崎这样笑话青峰肯定不爽，黄濑心想自己一定要帮青峰挣回面子，不为别的，就为青峰能消消气家里消停一点。

又是一阵尴尬。青峰介于高尾和灰崎的冷嘲热讽没再挑起话题，黄濑偷偷看了青峰一眼，青峰的脸色很难看。黄濑突然想起青峰的伤势，“你的伤好点了吗？”

灰崎刚想再讽刺青峰说人家都不惜的理你黄濑就开口了，他赶紧准备好的话给吞了回去，心里骂着这对男男夫唱夫随。

“诶？青峰你昨天不是说没受伤吗？”高尾惊讶地看着青峰，既然受伤了还逞什么能，难道是在黄濑面前丢脸才瞒着他的？青峰果然是恋爱了。

“小伤，没事了。”青峰又用那不含感情的声音说话，黄濑叹了口气，这个青峰大辉有点小心眼呢。

昨晚黄濑有很仔细地看过青峰的伤口，他伤的很严重，伤口离心脏的位置很近，根本不可能在一夜之间就痊愈了。黄濑放下刀叉站起来凑到青峰身边要去解开青峰白色衬衫的纽扣，“让我看看。”

黄濑完全没意识到他的动作有多暧昧，高尾缩手缩脚地赶紧低头吃饭，心里想着也不知道等会这俩人会不会上演限制级大片。灰崎在这边看着这俩人恩恩爱爱完全打脸啊，他超想收回刚刚说的话，这黄濑凉太实在是太不矜持了，竟然直接酆扒酆衣服？！难道不知道做那种应该在自己屋里吗，众目睽睽的也好意思。

青峰握住黄濑的双手看着黄濑，黄濑的睫毛是他见过的所有人里最长的，脸也算是数一数二的好看，皮肤白皙细腻，身材也无可挑剔。这样的尤酆物现在就在他面前，并且以青峰的判断黄濑对他的感情同样不浅，种种叠加不由让青峰有点情不自禁想触碰黄濑。

“让我看看，你的伤明明不轻。”黄濑很执着，双手虽然被青峰握在手里可青峰却没有用太大力气，黄濑仍旧可以用上力气去解青峰的衣扣。青峰松开了手，黄濑扒开青峰靠近心脏那里的衬衫发现伤口已经结痂了，愈合的出乎意料得快。黄濑抬头看着青峰，面前这个人和自己在能力和体质上都相差太远，不愧是被最强魔法师赤司征十郎选中的徒弟。他伸手摸了摸那块痂，青峰因为痒握住了黄濑的手，黄濑以为自己弄疼了青峰抱歉道，“弄疼你了吗？”

青峰揽住黄濑的腰喂喂低头吻住了黄濑的唇，黄濑吓了一跳没来得及闭上眼睛，他看着深情的青峰心跳“砰砰砰”快到不行。

高尾偷偷瞄了一眼面前这两个毫无顾忌的人，虽然年纪不大可大人的事他早就懂了，更别说家里还有青峰这样酆巨酆乳酆控的人存在。青峰并没有吻得太过分，只是唇贴唇的程度，高尾叼着喝汤的勺兴致缺缺地看着这俩人，颜值是没话说可完全不激酆情。

灰崎则是在一旁自言自语小声碎嘴，说什么青峰见色忘友、色酆胚子之类的嫉妒话。黄濑长得好看当然是招人喜欢，灰崎自然也动心了。可他就是个一无所有的小火焰，虽然本身是恶魔，但现在已经沦落到手无寸铁的地步，和青峰相比完全没有竞争力。所以他只能在嘴上逞逞能，在背地里骂骂青峰。

和青峰的嘴唇分开时不小心发出了声音，黄濑赶紧推开青峰坐回椅子上，高尾立马收回了窥视这两人的目光自顾自地哼哼起小曲来假装完全不知道刚刚青峰和黄濑做了什么。青峰看着接吻完就像一只兔子一样迅速窜回到座位上的黄濑到觉得黄濑出奇的可爱，抑制住想伸手摸摸黄濑粉红脸蛋的冲动冷静道，“等会我出门，黄濑你跟着。”

“哦。”黄濑应了一声就再也没说话了，他现在心脏乱跳得厉害怕一说话就会暴露，那样会弄得自己很难堪。

高尾跟灰崎交换了一个意味深长的眼神，心里在瞎猜着一会儿这两人是要去哪，要做什么……以及黄濑什么时候回怀上青峰的孩子。虽然知道大人世界的爱酆爱是怎么回事，可对于怀孕这件事高尾却没研究过，所以根本不知道是男人就不行。灰崎在炉火里乱蹦乱跳地来回窜动，就为了博得一丝关注。他觉得自己的地位已经从原来的第三位掉到了第四位，这使他充满了危机感，要知道他可是操控青峰这移动城堡的动力源，功劳大大的，可在这家里的地位却是最低的。

见黄濑也吃好了青峰把盘子往高尾面前一推道，把盘子洗好。高尾扁起嘴在心里抱怨道，这几天都是黄濑洗的，怎么青峰和黄濑好上了自己就有沦为保姆的行列了？可青峰的话他也不敢不听，于是一个人闷声闷气地把盘子端到水槽里洗了起来。灰崎见高尾受委屈幸灾乐祸道，呦吼，青峰心里的一位落到二位喽。高尾反呛道，那也是二位总比某个三位的强。

从黑色门里出来黄濑以为会看到一个烟雾弥漫的战场，谁知这里竟然也是一片世外桃源般的美境。青峰每次都是从这里回来的，结果都是一身灰气，所以在黄濑印象里黑色门后面大概是一片硝烟弥漫的战场。没想到的是这里竟然也是绿蒙蒙的一片草原和小山丘，不远处还有一条不宽的小溪，溪水波光粼粼的很透明。

青峰拉着黄濑的手走在前面，他不说话，黄濑也安静地跟着他。他们在草地上散步，微风轻轻地拂面而过，带着初秋的凉爽。青峰闷头拉着黄濑往前走也不说话，速度不快，大概是顾及着黄濑。虽然这样的安静在两人之间到不算尴尬，可黄濑想和青峰说说话。

“小青峰，”黄濑拉了拉青峰的手看着青峰的背影问道，“刚刚为什么亲我？”

“喂，”青峰突然停下了脚步，黄濑没反应过来撞到了青峰身上，他揉了揉脑袋看着早已转过身来的青峰，“我不喜欢麻烦事。”

黄濑大眼瞪小眼不知道青峰为什么突然说这样的话，这难道是可以解释刚刚为什么接吻的原因吗？青峰看着黄濑莫名其妙的眼神又道，“相互喜欢的人亲一下很正常。”

“诶诶诶？”黄濑睁大了琥珀色的眸子望着青峰，他有对青峰表白过吗？他磕磕巴巴反驳道，“可是……我……我没有说过喜欢你吧？”

“所以我才说讨厌麻烦的事啊。”青峰说罢突然又凑到黄濑唇边吻了上去，不过这次没有过多停留，“你不喜欢我吻你？”

“也不是不喜欢……”黄濑再不敢抬头看青峰了，青峰的出其不意让黄濑有点招架不住，可他没法否认对青峰的感情。

“和你在一起会违背魔法师公约，”青峰伸手揉了揉黄濑的头发，他喜欢黄濑单纯坚强的性格，也喜欢他乐观无所畏惧的态度。初次见面就有了羁绊，青峰此时此刻竟然有点感谢荒野女巫在黄濑身上施加了魔咒，否则他们的初见也会是最后一次见面。“不过我会保护你，黄濑，我会用全部的力量来守护这个家。”

黄濑点了点头不再做声，青峰说会保护他时他心里是有些不甘心的，他从小到大就数自尊心超强，被别人保护这样的事听起来很怂。不过在青峰面前黄濑没法站出来反驳他什么，毕竟天赋和实力摆在那里，这是黄濑无法回绝的事实。可黄濑相信就算他只是个普通人却也能够凭借自己的力量保护城堡里的大家，有些事不必凭借魔法来实现。

青峰走到黄濑身后托起他的手，黄濑还一头雾水时他们突然飞了起来。因为突然腾空黄濑吓了一大跳，他攥紧青峰的手浑身僵硬。

“放松，黄濑，我在。”青峰握紧黄濑的手，他只是想让黄濑体验到飞翔的感觉。他耐心地安抚黄濑，“你试着迈开腿。”

青峰的存在的确让黄濑感到踏实，他按照青峰的话大步迈开腿，结果真的没有掉下去，虽然他知道能够飞起来都是青峰的魔法力量。这种自由自在的感觉真的太好了，俯视着脚下的绿色海洋，青草在微风的吹拂下像是泛着微波的碧色湖水。不远处有一个不大的小平房，青峰的目的地似乎就是那里。

“小青峰你今天没事吗？”青峰每天都会出门，有时候会夜不归宿，黄濑很纳闷青峰今天为什么会有空陪他出来。

“这是一场毫无意义的战争。”青峰望着远方的天际，他叫灰崎把黑色的门搬到了这里，他再也不想参加这样毫无意义的战争了，如今他有了需要保护的对象。

不出黄濑所料青峰在那间屋子前停了下来，见青峰也不敲门推门而入黄濑赶紧拉住了青峰，“小青峰，这样横冲直撞地不礼貌。”

“这是我的地方。”青峰把黄濑拉进怀里后锁上了门，他一个壁咚把黄濑压在身下，“黄濑，我想抱你。”

黄濑瞪大了眼睛看着面前这张离自己不到两厘米英俊的脸，昨天在小溪里青峰就想抱他了。黄濑既没有过这方面的经验也觉得青峰突然提出这样的请求有点唐突，可他扪心自问很明确自己喜欢青峰，这是他有生以来第一次认可内心的感情。既然都经历过突然衰老的打击了，黄濑觉得他的人生完全可以过得任性一些。

黄濑将手绕过青峰的腰，他闭上双眼贴住了青峰的双唇。男人没有男女人那么麻烦，是第几次没有什么标志可言，何况就算和青峰分手了他也不太可能会再做bottom。

得到黄濑的允许青峰慢慢地解开了黄濑衣服上的扣子，黄濑很紧张，他呼吸急促却不想被青峰发现，于是便贴着青峰的唇不分开。青峰微凉的双手在黄濑的胸前和后背摩挲，黄濑拽着青峰的衬衫不知道该做什么。上衣已经被彻底解开了，青峰却不打算把它从黄濑身上脱掉，黄濑的裤子挂在胯骨处摇摇欲坠。

“帮我脱掉，凉太。”青峰边亲吻着黄濑的耳廓边帮黄濑扩张，虽然身后的感觉很奇怪可黄濑还是相信青峰没有反抗。

和青峰裤子拉链斗争了很长时间才解开，青峰一把抱起黄濑放到了不远处的床上。青峰的动作一直很温柔，像是疼爱易碎的花瓶。这间屋子不大，只是间卧室，家具也简单到只有床、椅子和一个洗澡的木桶。床是水泥漆成的，上面铺了一层因为用了很久已经压实了的厚棉被，躺在上面虽然不是很软但不会硌人。

青峰脱掉了黄濑的内裤后就压了上来，他托起黄濑的大腿缠在自己腰上，黄濑笑道，怎么我们俩的第一次像是在偷情？青峰俯下身身温柔地亲吻着黄濑的唇角，下体慢慢地进入黄濑的身体没有让黄濑感受到太多疼痛。青峰很有耐心地安慰着黄濑让他适应自己的尺寸，让亲吻着黄濑的额头、脸蛋和双唇。在黄濑胸上按揉的手指力气并不大，他想让黄濑感觉到舒服和放松而不是弄疼他。

黄濑适应得很快，青峰顶了几下就听见黄濑因为舒服而喘开的粗气，他又试着快了一些，黄濑也很好的适应了。因为害羞黄濑趴在青峰的肩头躲避着青峰的目光，青峰也没强迫黄濑和他对视，他知道这是黄濑的第一次，他不强求黄濑能放下自尊心和羞怯心坦然地面对自己。毕竟他们不会只做一次，他会让黄濑慢慢适应，慢慢地享受做爱时目光的交汇。

青峰一点一点加快了频率，配合着在黄濑胸前的手法变得更华丽和色气了一些。为了不被不断加大力气的青峰撞到靠里侧的墙上，黄濑只好抓稳青峰的肩膀。不得不承认真的很舒服，青峰每次碾过很神奇的一点时黄濑都想去过一次天堂一般。黄濑满足地用腿缠紧了青峰有力的腰，他不自觉地流出了生理泪水。

黄濑和青峰的下体不停地碰撞交缠在一起，青峰一边爱抚他的身体一边亲吻他，从胸部到抵在青峰小腹的性器青峰都有照顾到。耳边“啪啪”声是青峰撞出的节奏，黄濑咬着唇守着最后的尊严。虽然爱着青峰也甘愿把自己给他，可黄濑还是坚守着他的底线。

每次黄濑内里迅速缩紧时青峰就抑制不住地皱眉，黄濑不仅长得像个妖精，身体更是磨人的小妖精。青峰因为黄濑几度徘徊在崩溃的抱怨，此时他会避开不看黄濑那张饱含情欲却又极力克制的脸，他怕看一眼所有的理智就会全面崩塌。

黄濑的身子会顺着青峰撞进去的频率颤动，这使得黄濑很尴尬。青峰的手也会移到黄濑的侧腰来回摸，必要的时候会帮忙固定一下黄濑。

下面大概是肿了，黄濑闭上眼睛感受着在他体内射完第三次后赖在他身上不起身的青峰。青峰做完后还知道再温存温存，他们交换了今天已经不知道是第几个深吻后揉了揉黄濑的头发说了句，做得不错，很舒服。

黄濑红着脸别过了头，推搡着青峰道，快起来，好沉。

青峰用魔法从小溪里引来了水在木桶里加热，把黄濑抱进木桶后自己也跳了进去，他从黄濑身后抱住了黄濑，黄濑也很自然地靠在青峰胸膛上。他们没说话，享受肢体交缠后的宁静。青峰会时不时亲吻黄濑的后颈，吻得黄濑舒服或有点痒时黄濑会动一下身子。

无论是对于青峰还是对于黄濑，这都是前所未有的幸福体验，他们依偎在对方身旁，享受着从未拥有过的爱情。这些年只身一人的孤独仿佛都是为了等待这一刻和面前这一人。

青峰和黄濑回到移动城堡时太阳只剩下山间没遮住的一点点余晖了，高尾递给青峰两封信。

“都是国王派使节送来的，好像是要求你编入军队参加战争。”高尾解释道，“今天停战谈判好像谈崩了。”

“我不会再参加这种毫无意义的战争了。”青峰把那两封信丢到灰崎身上，可灰崎鼓足了力气也烧不掉。灰崎垂头丧气地吹了口气把信吹出了炉火台外，眼不见心不烦，这世上竟然还有我灰崎烧不掉的东西！一定是那个赤司捣的鬼。

黄濑走过去捡起信打开看了一下，的确是国王的来信。黄濑看着青峰有些担心，“国王那里还是要去解释一下。”

“你替我去，黄濑。”青峰右手一张，两封信就在空中自燃掉了。赤司在信上施了一个小法术，算是一个小小的警告，看来此约必赴。

灰崎见青峰轻而易举地消灭掉了那两封信忿忿地咬了口高尾刚刚给他落好的柴火，切，是小爷不惜的烧。

“好。”黄濑的确想为青峰做点什么，即便是毫无法力的普通人，他也想在青峰身边做一个有价值的人。

“我会陪在你身边，不用担心。”青峰之所以想让黄濑陪着是怕赤司做什么马脚，他有时会被赤司的法术迷惑，黄濑在身边也可以帮他留意一下陷阱。

第二天，黄濑在枕边发现了一套漂亮的藏青色礼服，他穿好后在镜子前一照，竟然发现自己变回了原来的模样。黄濑吃惊地冲到楼下抱住了正在做早饭的青峰道，小青峰你帮我解开了咒语？青峰放下手里的锅揽住黄濑的腰道，你要怎么报答我？

结果很好的气氛被一大早就被动看人秀恩爱很不爽的灰崎打破了，灰崎倒不是故意的，可刚刚青峰和黄濑这一抱他突然火气一旺把牛排烧焦了。青峰松开黄濑把焦了的牛排倒到灰崎嘴里，灰崎一边嚼牛排一边骂道，烧焦了的牛排才捞到给我吃，哼。

黄濑身上这一身太好看了，剪裁合体的礼服穿在黄濑身上竟有一种王子气质。高尾盯着黄濑看了一早上，结果等青峰和黄濑出门了才发现牛排已经凉透了。

黄濑往皇宫走时青峰已经不见了，可就在青峰消失的同时黄濑脚边突然出现了一只怪异的绿色小赛巴特·格里芬·旺代犬。黄濑偷笑了一下，青峰怎么变成这么奇怪的狗了，结果还被小绿狗鄙夷地瞪了一眼。黄濑悻悻道，小青峰，你变成好奇怪的狗呢，这很容易被发现吧？

结果又被那只绿毛狗怒瞪了一眼。


End file.
